


Awakening

by wolfsrainrules



Series: Flicker Series [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (I’m lying it’s totally 10 times out of 10), BAMF Tenth Gen, Everyone has a cliché time travel fic somewhere, Family, Family is important, Flicker Series, Gen, Nine Times out of Ten my KHR fics are AU, Reborn is a BAMF too, Technically starts Pre-Cannon, Tenth Generation and Reborn have future memories, This is mine, but Future Knowledge, but Reborn is ALWAYS a BAMF, so AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrainrules/pseuds/wolfsrainrules
Summary: The World was burning, falling apart and dying. It’s a desperate gamble, when Tsuna tries to send himself, Reborn, and his Guardians back in time permanently so they can change it all.It works.





	Awakening

Tsunayoshi Sawada shoots into a sitting position, his breath catching and his eyes wide and scanning the surroundings.

_Oh God._

It was his room.

That shouldn’t have been remarkable, except that it _was_ , because not even five minutes ago a 26 year old Tsunayoshi Sawada had been standing with his family, and watching as the world around them _burned_. 

And now he was 11 years old and he was in his room, and _everyone was alive._

_Oh God please. Let everyone have made it._

He was about to hyperventilate. 

Their last desperate attempt had worked.

The Vongola Rings were passed from generation to generation while the Arcobaleno appeared all over the timeline whenever they were needed.

Tsuna and his Guardians had used their rings and Reborn’s Pacifier in order to send their Flames and souls back ‘up’ the timeline. Back ‘up’ to the start of a generation. 

Tsuna and the others had meant to aim for when he was 13, when everything had started happening, but he was 11. 

That was fine, Tsuna could work with that. It just meant more time.

He slowly managed to get his breathing under control, and collapsed back onto his bed.

He was eleven. He was in his old room. His family was alive. They had made it back. He could do this. It would be better.

At the same time Tsunayoshi Sawada jerked awake in his bedroom, in various places around Namimori and Italy eight people jerked in place, eyes widening as they took in their surrounding and what it meant to be seeing them again whole and filled with living bodies.

They had made it.

They had made it back.

He collapses back into sleep after a moment tired despite the sudden awakening. 

_Please_ he prayed as he slipped back to sleep _Let it all be real. Don’t let this just be a desperate dream in my last moments._

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tsunayoshi woke up at five the next morning without his Mother or alarm.

Reborn had trained that habit into him _before_ and it had apparently carried over. His mind was wide awake even though he didn't need to be up for a while since it was a weekend. _Before_ he would have slept in, but not anymore.

Tsuna scowled down at his body.

It was so _tiny and weak_ compared to before. He hated it. How was he supposed to take care of his family if he was weak?

Tsuna slid out of bed and quickly cleaned a large area of the floor so he could drop into sit-ups and pushups.

He would start small. His body wouldn't be able to handle much right now so he set himself to an entire hour to work himself over before he would climb into his shower and dress and he needed to start _somewhere_. It wasn't like he didn't know what to do to work his body into the ground. Reborn had made sure over the years that Tsuna would remember his exercises. 

O~O~O~O~

An hour later Tsuna damn near couldn't _breathe._ It hurt to work his body in ways his mind remembered but his body didn't. 

He missed his 26 year old body. At 26 this kind of exercise wouldn't have even required thought. Would come nowhere _near_ even winding him.

He staggered into the shower and turned the heat up as much as he could stand. It helped a bit. 

He sighed as he climbed out and dressed into his clothes, he was silently thankful that it was a weekend as he headed for the kitchen.

It was six in the morning, but his mother was up and cooking anyway. (She had always seemed to have a ‘sense’ about when she needed to make food and for however many.)

He almost sobbed at the sight of her. 

He choked it back to greet her instead, so _so_ happy to see her there making food without a care in the world, as she _should_ be. As she _would be_ until the day she died old and surrounded by family, if he had anything to say about it and he did.

“Good morning Mom.”

Nana twirled around, her eyes wide “Tsu-kun! You up so early!”

Tsuna smiled at his mother fighting back tears “Yeah. I woke up on my own. I must have had a really good sleep.”

Nana smiled back “That’s good Tsu-kun!” 

Tsuna smiled up at his mother some more and waited the few more minutes it would take for her to finish breakfast. 

When she was finished, they ate and chatted together happily and Tsuna stood and did the dishes without having to be asked. (And it was _odd_ to do them again since he had had servants that got offended and upset if he tried to cook or clean on his own as Vongola Decimo, and then the world was ending and dishes didn't matter)

“Mom, I’m going out okay?” He wanted to bask in her presence of course, but he _knew_ she’d be here when he returned. He had to make sure of the others now. 

Nana smiled at her son and nodded “Okay Tsu-kun.”

Tsuna left the house calmly, but as soon as he hit the street he was _running._

He needed to be sure.

 _Please_ He prayed _Please. Let them be there. I don't think I can do this if they’re not here._

He drew in shaky breaths until he could see it.

He damn near collapsed at the sight that greeted him.

Takeshi was there. 

He was there, pacing in front of his sushi shop like a caged beast, and Tsuna could read every line of tension in his Rain’s body. 

Tsuna staggered. “Takeshi!”

Yamamoto whirled around and was sprinting to meet him even as he made that first motion. 

They crashed together and even as they went down, the grip they had on each other never wavered even once. “Tsuna. Tsuna you made it, you’re here.”

“I’m here. We made it, we can fix it all, it’s alright, it’s fine.” Tsuna repeated similar things until their breathing slowed and they managed to pull apart so that they only gripped each other by the forearms. 

Takeshi was here, and Tsuna felt his hope rise that all of his guardians had made it through the mess.

“Tsuna…”

“I know. I think we all made it back.” He paused and leaned his head against his Rain’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re here Takeshi.”

“I’m glad you’re here too Tsuna.” Tsuna felt the hands on his arms tighten but he didn't say a word. 

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tsuna saw Kyoya next.

It hadn’t been planned on Tsuna’s end, but Kyoya had apparently been planning to find them because he was stalking down the street in their direction. 

At first Tsuna worried that Kyoya hadn’t made it back, that he was coming to ‘bite them’ for ‘crowding outside a business establishment’ or something along those lines, but the moment he got close enough for Tsuna to see his eyes he knew it was his Kyoya. 

He stood and Takeshi let him go as he turned to greet his Cloud. “Kyoya.” Tsuna’s voice was relieved but he didn't throw himself at Kyoya as he had Takeshi knowing his Cloud would not appreciate it.

“Omnivore.” Hibari greeted and Tsuna, Reborn and his guardians would probably be the only people who would ever hear the relief in the greeting. 

“I’m glad you made it back Kyoya.” Tsuna told him and Yamamoto nodded his agreement. 

“It is good that you both are only an herbivore in body and not in mind”

Tsuna almost snorted at the Kyoya-speak for ‘I’m glad you made it back too.’ The amusement faded quickly though “We have work to do.” He pointed out softly and he watched as his Cloud and his Rain straightened instinctively at his tone- it was the one he had used for Serious Things-and nod in agreement. 

First things first though- Tsuna needed to gather his family.


End file.
